


Offering

by hanyou_elf



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: AU, Angst, Asexual Character, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:57:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanyou_elf/pseuds/hanyou_elf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't remember getting caught, and he didn't remember agreeing to this at all.  Semi-dub-con.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Offering

**Author's Note:**

> Written, as always, because of the mewling quim, zhem. Who, with great aplomb, convinced me that there should be something vampiric here.

He didn't remember getting caught, but he must have lost consciousness somewhere along the way. He was against a wall, metal chains holding him still around his wrists, crossed above his head and what he could only describe as a leather corset tight around his waist.

Raven dark hair looked good atop his head and the jaded eyes set perfectly apart in his face were narrowed in an expression that was nearly impossible to interpret. 

"What...what's goin' on," he slurred. He blinked slowly and licked his lips.

"I'm hungry, and you have some delicious smelling blood," was the answer.

"Vampire?"

Lips pressed chastely against the long column if his exposed neck. He whimpered in a mixed reaction of fear and excitement. 

"Vampire," he murmured softly. The green eyes blinked slowly, teasingly. There was a rough brush of teeth against his naked skin, and it sent a jolt of arousal through him. 

He fisted his hands above his blond head and closed his eyes as he tried to maintain some semblance of self-control, even naked.

Long fingers ghosted over his skin teasingly, and they hovered over his shoulder hesitantly. It was a long moment of stillness, his eyes closed against the vampire's presence and the unfortunate situation he found himself in. 

Fingers curled around his throat and it wasn't long before lips returned.

"Do you want me to devour you?" the vampire purred against his neck- hot breath and teasing tickles from chapped lips. "I can make you moan like a whore, even while I drink your blood."

And really, it shouldn't have made him flinch like against the cold concrete, but it did and the little bit of shame he felt roared through him hotly. Everything about this he'd been taught was a form of blasphemy. His blood was special, and because it was it should never be sacrificed to those that thirsted for it.

But he had no control here. He shook his head negatively, but it was a lie. He wanted the vampire right now to take whatever he wanted, as long as he provided pleasure in compensation. The hand around his cock squeezed tight before chapped lips pressed more firmly against his neck.

He groaned as the lips, free of the threatening presence of teeth, traced the muscles in his neck, a kiss that promised danger and death. But more than that, it promised pleasure in the surrender.

He tilted his head to the side, allowing the raven haired monster better access, even as every instinct in him screamed at him to fight until the last drop was forcibly drawn from his body. He wouldn't though, he was far to accustomed to the finer things in life, to not struggling and being worshipped by those less worthy of his attention.

"I could devour you whole," the vampire threatened. "D'you want to feel me that much?"

There was no warning before the strong grip of another man's hand wrapped around the flagging hardness of his slowly hardening cock. He threw his head back into the wall, ignoring the sting of contact as the hands worked him to perfect hardness.

He groaned, because even through the terror, the acknowledgment that this was all going to end badly, he couldn't stop himself from enjoying it. He wanted it: the rough confident touches tinged with the edge of suicidal that the teeth brought.

Warmth poured through him as blunt teeth grazed his neck. He shivered in fear and nerves before he surrendered. He relaxed against the chains holding him firmly, relaxing to the pressure of the vampire's touch. 

"I have you," the vampire purred. 

Sharp teeth dug into the skin of his neck and he groaned at the pain before the hand around his cock moved. 

It was probably all in his head, but he could feel the blood being pulled from him. His back arched against the wall, his stomach and chest strained against the leather corset. The hand on his cock stroked firmly and he whimpered at the touch, the stay thrum of heat against the most sensitive skin.

The hot swipe of his tongue against the pierced skin of his neck sent pleasure pouring through him. He sobbed as the vampire clenched his hand in his side and the teasing pain made his balls draw up. He was close already, couldn't believe how easily the raven haired vampire had taken him to the edge.

Heat enveloped him as the vampire pressed against his body, the free hand buried in his blond hair. The hand around his cock shifted against him and squeezed almost too tightly before it disappeared completely. He moaned in disappointment before rough denim pressed against his hard flesh. 

He was surprised to not feel a returning hardness in the vampire's pants. But his hips rolled against his naked flesh. The vampire knew how to move, even if he didn't reciprocate the lusty feeling.

The mouth sucked against his neck and the hand that had been around his cock - tacky with pre-come and warm, wrapped around the small of his back and held firmly. He arched against the vampire as much as he could and whimpered. 

"Please," he begged softly.

The vampire chuckled, sent shivers through him as it reverberated through his neck, down his body. His body tensed as the vampire rocked against him. The hand in his hair tightened as the hands on his back dragged down to the tip of his crack. 

"Fuck," he groaned. He pulled at the chains that held him tight and grunted as he thrust against the vampire's body. "Please."

The wet suction on his neck disappeared but it didn't stop the slow itching trickle down his neck. The vampire pressed their lips together. Copper dipped into his mouth and a hand returned to his cock. 

Quick strokes and steady pressure had him edging quickly. He sobbed as a thumb swiped over the tip of his cock and he exploded.

"I'll see you next week Draco," he whispered against his lips as he backed away from the captive man.


End file.
